


Maple Syrup and Bad Decisions

by faeryn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Aphrodisiac, M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeryn/pseuds/faeryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam smells like maple syrup and bad decisions, and Gabriel really likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maple Syrup and Bad Decisions

“Mooooorning fellas!” Gabriel’s bright, cheery voice echoed into the sitting room.

“Hi Gabe,” the three guys within chorused back, and Gabriel bounded into the room with all the enthusiasm of a puppy that’s just eaten a kilo of gummi worms and chased them with a litre of coffee. Which, knowing Gabe, he probably had. 

“What’s the haaaa- mmmm,” Gabriel’s sentence was cut off as he whipped around to face Sam, curled somehow into the armchair while his brother and Cas were sprawled on the couch, his long legs pulled up so he could tuck his feet under himself and rest the book he was reading on his knees. 

Suddenly, Gabriel was right up in Sam’s personal space and so, _so_ far beyond that as he leaned in and took a hearty breath, practically nuzzling into Sam’s hair. 

“Dammit Gabe, what the hell?” Sam yelled, heedless of the other man’s proximity and leaning back as far as he could, all but pushing himself over the arm of the chair.

“You smell _amazing_ ,” the archangel purred, not pulling back for a second and, in fact, leaning even further forward until his nose was almost touching Sam’s skin. 

“Seriously, what the fuck are you on?!” Sam’s voice held barely concealed panic and he shot a pleading look over his shoulder at Dean, who smirked and shrugged back. He was going to get absolutely no help there, but he couldn’t really blame Dean after the stunt he’d pulled the week before, swapping out Dean’s mouthwash with apple schnapps and his whiskey with apple juice. The man hadn’t been able to so much as _look_ at an apple for a week and a half after he’d managed to wash the flavor from his mouth. 

“Nothing, but I’d _like_ to be on you right now, Samsquatch,” Gabe answered, frankly as always. By now he was half on top of the younger Winchester and Sam pushed backwards with his feet then toppled over the arm of the chair with a yelp, unintentionally taking Gabriel with him. 

They landed in a heap on the floor, Gabriel neatly pinning Sam to the ground and rubbing his face all over Sam’s cheeks like an affectionate cat, and if Sam hadn’t known better he’d have half expected the archangel to start damn well purring because that’s just how _weird_ he was. 

“Get off me!” He struggled helplessly but Gabe didn’t move, sniffing deeply as he shoved his face into Sam’s long hair and nuzzled at his neck. “Nngh, _Gabe_ , duuuude!” His voice changed into a whine; Gabriel was relatively harmless - most of the time - but it was more than embarrassing having him rub all up against him while their brothers sat on the couch pretending not to see and sniggering with each other occasionally at the helpless Sam. 

“Sammy, you smell like, mmm, maple syrup and, hmmm, bad decisions. I could help you make some of those if you like-“ Sam froze as he felt Gabe’s tongue lick a wet stripe from his clavicle up to his earlobe. 

“Ewwwww oh my god dude, that’s so gross,” he struggled again before going limp, finally giving in to Gabriel. There was no way he was moving the archangel, and whatever Dean and Castiel had done wasn’t going away any time soon. 

“I’d like to lick you _all over_ , Sammy,” Gabriel purred into his ear and Sam couldn’t help the surge of triumph he felt as he heard two sets of shoes hit the floor quickly as Dean and Cas jumped to their feet.

“We’ll, ah, uh,” Dean began, backing away hurriedly.

“Just be… elsewhere,” Cas finished, and the two of them left the room, closing the door very firmly behind them.

“I thought they’d never leave,” Gabe crooned, face half hidden in the crook of Sam’s neck as he sucked a livid purple hickey into the skin there, laving at the mark with his tongue before deepening the bruise some more.

“Yeah, next time you decide to jump me, maybe not in the lounge, yeah?” Sam chuckled, running his fingers fondly through his angelic boyfriend’s hair. 

“You just smell so damn _good_ , I couldn’t stop myself, it’s like some kind of archangel aphrodisiac.” Gabriel had moved up to nibble on Sam’s ear and Sam tilted his head slightly to give the smaller man better access.

“Well, _speaking_ of aphrodisiac, I believe you mentioned something about full body licking?” Sam’s eyes held a glint of mischief as he met the archangel’s golden gaze.

Gabriel was only to happy to oblige.

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking about what the boys smelled like, and a friend suggested Sam smelled like maple syrup - I took that and ran with it... Because I couldn't help myself XD
> 
> Yes I am still working on Boyfriends, no I don't know when the next chapter will be... no I haven't finished NaNo yet, yes this did help me get a little bit less behind... xD
> 
> You can find me on tumblr! On my [main blog](http://faeryn.tumblr.com) or my [very quiet writing sideblog.](http://faerynfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
